La Légende De L'Enfant Des Lions
by bc130woody
Summary: Harry a une sœur jumelle : Mackenzie. Albus se trompe de survivant ... enfin a peu près. Lily et James abandonnent leur fille en Afrique où elle sera recueillie par d'étrange parent. darkAlbus , Drarry ,


___Lily était toute excitée, cela faisait deux mois qu'elle n'avait plus ses règles, et elle avait plusieurs fois eut la nausée, pour elle c'était claire net et précis, du moins elle espérait. Mais juste pour être sûr elle voulais faire un test, mais si elle le faisait de façon magique James le saurait tout de suite. Mais elle voulait lui faire un surprise. C'est la qu'intervient Narcissa Malfoy, malgré le fait qu'elle soit sang-pur et qu'elle détestent les moldus elle veut bien admettre, qu'ils sont intelligents est très inventifs.___

___Donc Narcissa m'a conseillée d'aller dans une ... par-ta-cie ( NDA : pharmacie x) je crois- drôle de nom d'ailleurs- et ma dit d'acheter un test de grosseur, ce que j'ai fait et maintenant me voila avec un genre de cylindre dans les mains. Pff j'espère que sa va marcher ! Maintenant la notice : je dois réellement uriner... Uriner ! Ils sont vraiment pas commode c'est moldus ! Donc je fait ma petite affaire et je dois attendre maintenant et ça m'indiquera si oui ou non je suis enceinte et depuis quand. Plutôt astucieux pour des moldus ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Oh mon dieu ! Hiiiiii ! ! ! Je me mit a sautiller partout en disant ' Je le suis, je le suis ! Je le suieeeuuuuuuu !'___

___Affolé James entra dans la salle de bain, baguette a la main prêt a __****__stupéfixier____ n'importe qu'elle intrus. Mais ce qu'il vu le perturba encore plus parce que voir sa Lily sautiller en poussant des petits cris aigu tenant un objet cylindrique. - qui l'intrigua beaucoup ! - c'était très bizarre ! Ce rendant compte qu'elle avait affoler son mari elle lui roule un patin monstrueux pour ce faire pardonner par son mari, et repartit en sautillant laissant son mari pantois.__  
____**... o.**__**  
**____**... o. O. o.**__**  
**____**... o.**__  
____Neuf mois plus tard naissait deux jumeaux Harry Potter et Mackenzie Potter.___

___**... o.**__**  
**____**... o. O. o.**__**  
**____**... o.**___

___Les jumeaux grandissait plutôt bien. Ils avait maintenant un an et trois mois. Les jumeaux avait de suite montrée des capacités magique très élevées. A partir de dix mois ils on eu des trace de la magie accidentelle, puis vers les un an on voyait souvent un biberon et un peluche léviter jusqu'à un des deux berceaux... James, aimait beaucoup son fils le couvrant de cadeaux, alors que sa fille a cause de ses - magnifique- yeux, il la rejetait au grand damne de Lily, qui adorait les yeux tout comme Sirius et Remus, en faite tout le monde adoraiittt les yeux de Mackenzie ____s____auf Albus Dumbeldore, et James. Même Peter avait craqué devant les orbites noirs et la rétine bleu fluo du bébé.___

___Pour tout le monde ce fut un choc, quand Pettigrow leur avait révélé son appartenance au clan de Voldy.__  
____D'abord Dumb' avait voulu l'envoyait a Azkaban, de même que tout le monde, mais quand il décréta vouloir espionnait Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.__  
____Albus approuva sa ____génialissime____ idée et l'invita dans l'ordre du phénix.___

___Quelques jours plus tard, pendant que Lily et James avait une réunion avec l'ordre pendant que Peter gardait les inséparables comme ils appelaient les jumeaux.___

_Mackenzie____ Harry et Pettigrow, était dans la nursery, il ____jouait avec, quand un grand fracas en bas le fit sursauter ainsi que les bébés. Effrayé il saisit sa baguette, prit son miroir a double sens, et contacta James._

___-James ! Cri -t-il._

___-Peter ? Nous n'avons pas le temps de te parler, nous sommes en réunion …_

___-Mais James ! Vol... Celui-Dont-On-De-doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom, il est là ! -bégaye-t-il -_

___-QUOI !? -cri-t-il-_

___- Viens avec l'ordre et des aurors …_

___Il ne put terminer sa phrase que Lord Voldemort avec défoncer sa porte grâce a un cofringo. Complimentent paralysé, Peter sera les jumeaux pleurant dans ses bras, lui même était terrifié par l'aura noir du mage. Le Lord prit la parole de sa voix toujours aussi froide et terrifiante._

___- Peter, Peter... Peter, je te croyais loyale, je croyais que tu voulais le pouvoir ? N____'____est ce pas pour ça que tu es venus me supplier de te faire Mangemort ?_

___-sourit-il méchamment-_

___Il ne répondit pas trop occupé à prier pas pour lui, non sa vie ne valait rien, mais bien pour celle des enfants, ils n'avait même pas deux ans, ils doiv____e____nt encore voir tout leurs vies, alors il ce mit a prier. Avant il ne _

_prier pas, il laissait cela aux moldus, mais la il avait vraiment, vraiment envie que Dieu existe._

Lassé Voldy écarta le traître d'un coup de baguette et ce dirigea vers la descendance Potter. Il se réjouit quand ce qu'il croyait être un bébé était en faite des jumeaux ! Qui chialent d'ailleurs, pour les faire taire, il lança un fulgurant Avada Kedavra ! Tout fière de lui le plus puissant mage noir de toute ère déchanta très vite ! Le fulgurant Avada Kedavra, c'était retourné contre son maître tel Pettigrow. Et l'ex plus puissant nage de notre ère fut tué, par ... Deux bébés de même pas deux ans. Ironique n'est ce pas, mais croyait le ou non le bouclier mit en place par les jumeaux ne les avait pas totalement protégés. Deux bout d' âme de l'ex plus grand blablabla et blablabli ce retrouvèrent happé par ledit bouclier et prirent place, pour Harry sur le front sous forme d'un éclair et pour Mackenzie sous la forme d'une feuille d'arbre sur sa clavicule droit.  
**... o.**

_**... o. O. o.  
... o.**  
James après avoir reçu l'appel de son meilleur ami, averti Dumbeldore. Et avec sa femme, Albus et quelque aurors de l'ordre, ils partirent vers Godric Hollow. Ce qu'ils y découvrirent, ne fit que remuer le stress et la peur déjà présentent dans le jeune couple. Elia, leur elfe de maison avait été égorgeait, le salon complètement ravagée par le feu, les escaliers en ruine, et le pire fut la nursery; le plafond était tombé laissant des gravats partout, le corps de Peter immobile sous un bout de plafond , fut récupérer. Un détaille titilla le plus grand mage blanc de notre ère; l es robes noir au sol, d'où ce dégager, une grande quantité de poudre noire -résidu de magie noire- Il en déduit que Voldemort avait été tué... mas un problème restait: Qui ? _

_Qui avait tué l' ex plus grand … etc etc. Ô moins nous sommes sûr qu' un des jumeaux à tué le Lord. Albus ce dirigea vers les parents Potter._

_-James, puis-je ? _

_- Quoi donc ?_

_- Je voudrait vérifier une de mes théorie._

_-Faite donc._

_Il prit délicatement Harry des bras de son père, et le regarda sous tout les angles, il remarqua la cicatrice a peine fermée sur son front. Albus sourit regardant Harry qui gigotait sous ses bras, il est chatouilleux le loulou heiiiin mon petit pilou (NDA: Albus est fooooouuu!)_

_Hum... pardon. _

_Le PGMBDNE ( le plus grand mage blanc de notre ère x) passa au monstre Potter, leur 'fille' était joli, sans ses yeux, il prit presque a regret l'enfant des bras de sa mère, il inspecta vite fait son corps, et presque à regret trouva ne cicatrice en guérison sur sa clavicule droite. Pour l'inspection physique c'est bon ! Maintenant, il pouvait faire un test avec la magie. Il sortit un strutoscope de ses robes._

_(NDA: c'est un détecteur de magie noire inventait par Edgard Strouglert merci wiki 3 x)_

_Il scanna Harry en premier et découvrit environ 66% de poudre noir, son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit que sa sœur avait 0% de poudre noir sur elle !_

_Bien sûr il ne sait même pas dit que la cicatrice aurait 'avalé ' la poudre, non ! Et si il avait scannait Harry deux minutes plus tard lui aussi aurait un taux de 0% de poudre mais noooooon ! On parle d'Albus Dumbeldore là !_

_- Je pense savoir qui a tué le Lord._

_- Qui ? Qui ? S'excita James._

_- Mes calculs m'ont indiqué qu'il y avait de grande voir même 100%_

_de chance que ce soit Harry qui ai vaincu Voldemort._

___**... o.  
... o. O. o.  
... o.**_

___Trois mois qu____e James et Lily s____avaient qu'Harry avait tué le Lord, trois mois qu'ils avait complètement oublié leur fill____e, la laissant au soin de ses deux parrains, soit Remus et Sirius._

___.____**.. o.  
... o. O. o.  
... o.**_

___Malgré leur protestations jamais ni de Sirius ni de Remus ne sur jamais les intention pire que mauvaise de James et Lily._

___Albus leur avait conseillé d' élever Harry avec un maximum d'amour et toute l'attention possible donc Mackenzie était une gène pour ses plans. _

___Et toute gène doit être éradiquée. Non ?_

___Ils prirent l'enfant en douce... Maintenant où? Hum disons, en Afrique._

___-Où ? Demanda Lily._

___-Afrique. Dit James _

___-Ok._

___Ils transplanérent. La sensation familière décrassement s'arrêta et ils purent admirer l'étendu de la savane. ____Lily déposa paquet sous un arbre, et repartit sans oublier de déposer une lettre disant._

_Elle s'appelle Mackenzie, elle a 1ans et 5mois. Elle n'est allergique a aucune chose. _

_L.E & J.P_

___Ils partirent laissant un bébé gazouiller dans ses couvertures complètement inconscient que des lions s'approchait d'elle._

___Pour être exacte il y avait un mâle une femelle et d'un lionceaux ____e____n venu ( la lionne est enceinte )._

___La lionne s'approcha de l'humain et le renifla a la recherche d'un quelconque piège au alentours. Ne sentant rien elle ce décida a approcher. Le lion la suivit. ____Les chercheur moldus s'il voyait cela n'en croirait pas leurs yeux. La lionne s'était rapproché avait léché le visage de l'enfant, qui avait rit aux éclats , a sa suite le lion s'approcha leva la patte et … le poupon gigotant ce souleva dans les airs ! _


End file.
